Conventionally, as a dust collection device of this kind, for example, a technology is described in Patent Literature 1.
This dust collection device is a technology in which, after dust is electrically charged by discharge in an ionization unit in a preceding stage, an electric field is formed by alternately applying different voltages to laminated electrode plates in a dust collection unit in a subsequent stage, and the dust electrically charged in the ionization unit is collected by this dust collection unit.
However, in this dust collection device, an ionization unit that has a complicated structure and easily malfunctions must be provided in a preceding stage of the dust collection unit, so that the dust collection device lacks operation reliability.
Therefore, like the technology described in Patent Literature 2, a dust collection device with reliability enhanced by omitting the ionization unit has been proposed.
This dust collection device has a configuration in which a dust collection unit is constructed by alternately laminating a complete insulation type earth electrode formed by coating an entire earth electrode made of a sheet-shaped conductor by a sheet-shaped insulating layer and a voltage application electrode made of a sheet-shaped conductor while sandwiching an insulative corrugated sheet, and a silicone polymer film is provided on the entire dust collection unit.
Accordingly, by flowing air containing dust into a space between the complete insulation type earth electrode and the voltage application electrode, dust in the air can be attracted by either of the electrodes.